In the Nick of Time
by NaleyWriter23
Summary: The Scott family gets a surprise of a lifetime when they're snowed in


**Hey, I'm back with a new one shot thanks to othfangirl. She suggested this idea and I absolutely love it, I just hope I did the story justice. I'm not sure how it came out, but I hope you like it. I couldn't stop writing it once she gave me the idea, but I finally finished and I can't wait to see what you all think. Thanks for reading :)**

Haley Scott was peacefully sleeping cuddled in the warm constraints of her husband's embrace but was rudely awoken by the shrill sound of a ringing phone.

Who the hell calls at 5:30 in the morning?

Grumbling under her breath, she desperately tried to scoot out of Nathan's strong arms and reach for the phone- failing miserably in the process considering her very swollen 8 month pregnant belly made it extremely uncomfortable to even move.

She couldn't help but roll her eyes when she noticed Nathan snoozing in a very peaceful slumber. He always slept like the dead, something their 7 year old son Jamie had inherited as well.

"Hello?" She whispered into the phone, still half asleep.

"Hales?" Nathan mumbled from his side of the bed when he reached out for her, panicking when he was met with the bed sheets.

When she didn't answer, his eyes slowly peeled open and found her sitting on the edge of the bed with the phone pressed to her ear.

"Who's on the phone, baby? Is everything okay?" He asked, practically shooting up from his vertical position.

Haley soon hung up the phone and crawled back over to her worried husband, "Everything's fine. That was just a recorded call from the mayor. The streets are shutting down all day, and school's are closed. Tree Hill is expected to have two feet of snow today."

Nathan opened his arms and let her cradle her head back on his chest before he surrounded his biceps back around her shoulders, then dropped a warm kiss on her forehead. "Good, we can sleep in." He muttered as his eyes snapped back shut.

"I'm sure the kids will be excited." She whispered with a sleepy smile, gently rubbing her palm on his naked chest. "They're going to want to play in the snow."

He groaned playfully, "Then we better get as much sleep as possible."

"Good idea." Haley agreed not long before drifting off back to sleep.

It felt like only five minutes had passed before a three year old Lydia Scott ran into her parents room, jumping on their bed and waking them up.

"Mommy, Daddy! It's snowing out!" She squealed excitedly before landing on Nathan with a thump.

"Baby, be careful." Haley spoke softly as she slowly untangled herself from Nathan's embrace and tried to calm down her rambunctious daughter.

"Sorry Daddy, did I hurt you?" She pouted before peppering kisses along his cheeks.

Nathan let out a loud yawn as his eyes popped open. He then grabbed Lydia by her tiny waist and playfully pinned her down onto the mattress, causing her to giggle crazily.

He roared loudly as Haley watched on with a blissful smile. It was like this every morning. Sure, she didn't always love to be woken up at the crack of dawn but she wouldn't trade it for anything. Lydia would always jump on her Daddy and Nathan would playfully try and attack her. Before Haley was pregnant, she would sometimes join in on the antics, but Nathan made sure Lydia was extra careful when thrashing around so she wouldn't hurt Mommy.

"I'm gonna get you, little bear!" Nathan shouted causing another fit of giggles and girly screams to emit from his three year old.

"Daddy, no!" She squealed as he began to tickle her under her tiny arms, and pumped her legs in the air.

Nathan knew she was getting a little too wild and calmed down. He didn't want her to accidentally kick Haley in the stomach, so he sat up and placed Lydia in his lap so he could give her a kiss on her unruly golden brown hair.

"'Morning sunshine."

"'Morning Daddy!" Lydia giggled, hiding her face in the crook of his neck.

"Hey, what about me? Where's my good morning?" Haley asked, feigning jealousy. The truth was she absolutely adored Nathan and Lydia's morning ritual. It was the sweetest sight she has ever seen.

"Sorry Mama, I didn't forget you." Lydia flashed Haley her dimples before crawling over to her mother and giving her a hug and kiss.

"Aw, good morning Lydia." Haley smiled widely.

"Is baby awake yet?" Lydia asked excitedly, placing her tiny hands over Haley's large baby bump, feeling for tiny kicks.

"I don't think so, sweetie. It's still a little early."

Lydia pouted, "Is she gonna come out soon?"

Nathan and Haley shared a look, chuckling together softly. "Not for another few weeks, Lyd. Plus, we don't know if the baby is a boy or girl yet."

"I hope it's a girl. I reallllly want a sister."

"What if it's a boy?" Nathan asked with a humorous grin.

"Then we can give him to someone else." She huffed.

Haley laughed softly, "We can't give away our baby. Mommy and Daddy would be very sad."

"Okay." Lydia shrugged simply, "I can't wait!"

"Neither can I." Nathan smiled as he reached over and placed a hand on his wife's stomach. "We all can't wait for the next Scott member to arrive- boy or girl, I'm going to love this baby so much."

Haley beamed up at Nathan, "I can't wait either. I am so ready to not look like a whale anymore."

"Hales, you're beautiful." Nathan swore. "You have no idea how much I love when you carry our babies."

Haley blushed softly, "You're too sweet to me, Nathan Scott."

Nathan smiled then leaned over to meet her for a slow and steady kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Me too!" Lydia piped in, not wanting to feel left out. "I love you, Mommy and Daddy."

"Oh, we love you too, munchkin!" Haley squealed, hugging her daughter as closely as possible to her chest. "Are you excited to play in the snow?"

"Yes!" She shouted enthusiastically, "I wanna build a snowman and make snow angels! Can we Daddy?"

Nathan nodded, "Of course we can."

"We can even throw snowballs at Daddy!" Haley added with a wicked grin.

"Oh no." Nathan turned stone cold serious. "You, my very pregnant wife, are not allowed outside."

"What, Nathan-" She began to protest.

"No." He said firmly. "I don't want you outside. There's ice, you could fall, and it's way too cold out. I need you to stay safely indoors where it's warm."

Haley rolled her eyes. Nathan was always overprotective and while sometimes it was endearing, it was also annoying. "But baby…" She whined, "I wanna play in the snow."

"Yeah, I want Mommy to play in the snow!" Lydia cried.

A frown traced Nathan's lips, "Not today, Lyd. You know Mommy has to rest."

"You're no fun." Haley sulked, "For all we know, this could be the only snow for the rest of the winter."

"There's always next year."

"Nathan…" Haley whined, "You know I love the snow. It's like frozen rain." Her grin widened mischievously.

"You can watch from the window." He concluded, stretching his arms over his head.

"Ugh," She groaned, "This baby better come out soon. I'm so sick of being cooped up inside."

"Not too soon." Nathan chuckled, "We won't be ready for at least another two weeks."

Haley dreamily rubbed her hand over her pregnant stomach and smiled, "Hear that, baby? Daddy says you have to stay put for another two weeks, but Mommy says you can come whenever you're ready. Just not today because the roads are closed and we can't get to a hospital."

Lydia listened to her mother speak to her stomach, and laughed wildly as if it was the most entertaining show she had ever watched.

"I wanna talk to the baby!" She squealed, crawling closer to Haley's shirt clad swollen belly, and placing her lips near the bump. "Hi, I'm Lydia Scott, I'm 'thwee' years old and I'm gonna be your big sister! When you pop from Mommy's stomach, we can play with my dolls, but you can't play with my purple moose because Daddy gave her to me and he's mine…" She continued to ramble while her parents watched with adoration.

Nathan slowly scooted over and greeted Haley with a soft yet sensual kiss. "Good morning, beautiful."

"Mhmm, I was wondering when you'd give me a morning kiss." Haley whispered.

"Mommy and Daddy are kissing and acting all mushy, but that's okay, they do it a lot. Jamie thinks it's gross but I don't mind-" Lydia continued to babble out loud, once again making her parents laugh.

"Come on, goof. Let's go wake up your brother so we can eat breakfast and play in the snow." Nathan directed, watching as Lydia jumped up like a kangaroo and sprinted out of their room and surely made her way to wake up Jamie.

Haley chuckled at her little energizer bunny while Nathan got out of bed and helped her to her swollen feet.

"You okay?" He asked gently after hearing a barely audible gasp emit from Haley's lips.

"Yeah, my back just hurts a little." She explained, desperately mustering a smile. "I'm fine. Promise."

His marbled blue eyes widened, glistening in worry, "Are you sure?"

She nodded, her lips curving slowly upwards. "Yeah, but a kiss will help."

Nathan grinned, "Of course." Wrapping his arms slowly around her waist, he leaned downwards and pressed a promising kiss upon her lips. "I love you. I know I say it a lot, but I do. I still love you so much. My heart actually hurts."

Haley looked up at him longingly, her smile beaming brightly. "I know. I love you, too. More than you'll ever know. Thank you for giving me such an amazing life and tw- three…" Her warm brown eyes melted, "three beautiful children."

Nathan nodded, no words were needed as they simply stood in each other's arms, feeling the love radiate through their skin and tingling right down the the core of their hollow bones.

"Ew, gross!" Their romantic moment was soon interrupted when Jamie and Lydia burst through the doors with looks of disgust drawn over their faces.

"Yeah, yuck!" Lydia mimicked her older brother, even though she really didn't mind her parents public displays of affection, for she was too young to understand.

"Hey bud, guess what?" Nathan smirked, turning slightly to face his kids, but still not letting go of his wife. "We're getting so much snow today that school and work is canceled!"

"Sweet!" Jamie shouted, soaring his fist through the air with enthusiasm. "Can we play outside?"

"Sure," Nathan chuckled, "But first we have to eat breakfast."

"Come on, hurry!" Lydia pleaded impatiently. "The snow's gonna melt!"

After the Scott family of four ate breakfast that Haley had prepared, Jamie ran to his room in order to get ready and Nathan carried Lydia upstairs so he could help her bundle up before they went out into the snow, where there was already a good 7 inches covering the ground.

"Daddy, I'm sweating." Lydia huffed as she tugged impatiently on the sweatshirt he placed over her arms and head.

"It's cold out, little bear. You have to stay warm by wearing lots of clothes." Nathan advised sternly, wrapping a purple scarf around her.

"Ok." She mumbled and willingly held her arms out so her Daddy could slip on her snow coat and zipper it up. He then helped her into heavy snow pants, along with thick socks and her matching purple boots. Haley had warned him that she'd be feisty and not want to wear many clothes, but he was sure to stress the importance of staying warm. He didn't want her to get sick, which is why he also didn't want Haley out in the cold.

Finally, Nathan slid gloves over Lydia's tiny fingers, finishing the eskimo ensemble with a thick purple ski hat.

"You look like a snow angel." Nathan smiled down at his little girl.

Lydia smiled proudly, reveling in the attention. "Can we go now, Dada?"

"Just a sec, princess. Why don't you downstairs and see what Mommy is doing." He suggested. "I still have to get ready, and help Jaime."

Lydia hastily agreed before sprinting away to find Haley while Nathan walked back to his room and prepared for the snow.

A few minutes later, Lydia and Jamie were standing impatiently by the front door as Haley snapped pictures of them dressed in bundles.

"Mom, how come you're not dressed for the snow? Jamie asked.

"The cold isn't really healthy for me or the baby, plus your father is over protective." She joked lightly.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with me worrying." Nathan called out as he entered the living room, catching the tail end of their conversation.

Haley rolls her eyes playfully, "Right, well, everyone get together. I want to take a picture of my three favorite snow bunnies!"

"Mom…" Jaime drawled out with annoyance.

Haley ignored her son's protests, smiling widely when she pulled out her camera. Nathan immediately crouched down and pulled Lydia next to him with Jamie on the other side.

They were all bundled in snow gear, and since Haley had become obsessed with taking pictures lately, she just had to snap a few of them about to play in the snow.

"Can we go now?" Jamie asked through a clenched smile.

"Okay, just don't stay out for too long and when you get cold come inside for hot chocolate."

"Okay, babe." Lydia happily obliged.

"What did you just call me?" Haley asked, laughing with astonishment as she looked towards her husband who was donning his own curious grin.

"Daddy calls you babe." Lydia explained seriously.

Haley shared another laugh with her husband, "Sweetie, only Daddy can call me that, it's kind of like my special nickname, like he's the only one who calls you 'bear' or 'Princess.'"

"Oh." Lydia's smile fell, "I'm sorry, Mommy, I won't do it again."

Nathan laughed as he picked his little girl up into his arms, "That's okay, Lyd. You didn't know any better."

Haley then leaned over and pressed a soft kiss upon Lydia's creamy colored cheek. "Have fun you guys. Love you."

"Love you too, babe." Nathan smirked, winking at his wife. "If you need anything, just come and get me. I don't want you doing anything strenuous, just sit back and read or something, okay?" He advised.

Haley cracked a sarcastic smile, "Yes, sir."

"Come on, look how much snow we got!" Jamie called out, opening the front door which revealed the white blanket of snow covered surroundings.

"Snow!" Lydia screamed, racing over to her brother.

"Be careful, guys. It's icy outside." Nathan advised, chasing after them.

"Have fun." Haley added, waddling over to the couch where she had a great view of the front lawn. She watched with a content smile as Lydia and Jamie ran out onto the heavy snow. The snow was so thick that when Lydia began to run, her feet sunk as the snow swallowed her to her knees- Haley could hear her giggling as Nathan and Jamie playfully chased her, but she could barely move. It was such an adorable sight which had her heart melting to a pile of liquid. It was times like these when she fell in love with her husband all over again. She couldn't have picked a better man to father her children. At that thought, she subconsciously brought her hand to her pregnant belly and gently massaged the area. A dull ache throbbed through her sides, but she didn't think anything of it. There was no harm in worrying, pregnancy simply wrecked havoc on her body. Plus she remembered when she was pregnant with Lydia, that the last trimester brought her sleepless nights of endless pangs of pain.

Outside, Nathan and Jamie began to shovel the sidewalk as Lydia was sprawled out on her back, eagerly sticking her tongue out to catch the free falling snowflakes. One by one, they melted onto the warmth of her tongue, causing her to giggle.

"Wanna build a snowman?" Jamie asked his little sister.

"Okay!" Lydia beamed before running over to Nathan who was easily shoveling the heavy snow off their driveway. "Daddy, help us build a snowman!"

Nathan smiled, unable to say no to his little girl, and followed her to a clean patch of snow where Jamie had already begun to roll and compact a ball of snow.

"Nice job, buddy." Nathan complimented as he too began to roll another ball for the body.

"Daddy, I can't do it!" Lydia pouted as she tried to construct a head, but failed miserably.

"I'll help you." Jamie smiled as he gathered snow into his hands, compacting a small ball, then rolled it along the ground to make it grow larger before letting his little sister take over.

Several minutes later, the three balls of snow were being stacked upon each other, thanks to the help of Lydia and Jamie .

Lydia then began to search for pebbles in order to make a smile, while Nathan took off his black scarf and wrapped it around the head of the later, Jamie came running over with sticks for the arms.

"This looks great, guys." Nathan admired their creation, as he lifted Lydia into his arms so she could place the rocks as eyes and the mouth for the face.

"All we need is a nose!" Jamie noticed.

"I got it!" Haley shouted from the door as she held up an orange carrot.

Nathan frowned, "Stay inside you pregnant goof!"

"I am inside." She countered with a devious smirk, waving the carrot around in the air from her spot in the door jam.

Nathan ran over to her and grabbed the carrot. "You need to rest."

"I'm fine. I promise." She smiled sweetly, "I could use a quick kiss though."

He mirrored her smile before leaning down and meeting her for a slow kiss.

"I'm making hot chocolate so come in when you're ready."

"Okay, thanks." Nathan grinned, "And thanks for the carrot."

"The snowman looks cute. Make sure to take a picture of the kids in front of it-"

"I will, now get back inside before you freeze to death!"

Haley giggled before playfully sticking her tongue out then closed the door as Nathan ran back to his kids and put the carrot as the nose. As per his wife's request, he then snapped a copious amount of pictures of the kids in front of the snowman. Not long after, they had a quick snowball fight, but it ended rather quickly when Lydia complained of feeling freezing. They then trudged back inside, shaking off their snowy jackets and boots, leaving them on a towel that Haley had laid out for them.

"I'm glad you guys came back inside. The second part of the storm is about to start. Apparently it's going to be blizzard conditions with winds up to 60 miles per hour, and another foot of snow!" Haley admonished, pouring three mugs of hot chocolate to hand out to her family.

"Thanks Mom!" Jamie smiled, receiving the steaming mug.

"Do we have everything we need?" Nathan panicked, "Do you want me to run to the store and pick anything up?"  
Haley smiled at his concern, "I went shopping yesterday. We're fine. Don't worry. Plus, the roads are closed anyway, I don't want you leaving the house. You're stuck with me."

"That's not a bad thing." Nathan smirked.

It was late afternoon, the snow was falling harder than ever, and Haley's pain had increased tenfold in the last three hours. She knew all too well what was happening, she just couldn't accept it. She had only experienced pain this miserable twice; when she was in labor with both Lydia and Jamie. She was desperately trying her hardest not to panic.

Nathan was in the living room setting up a movie for the kids while she excused herself into the kitchen, where she was now pacing back and forth, breathing hard.

"Hales, are you okay?" Nathan asked, entering the kitchen where he found his wife practically panting.

Shit, Haley thought. What was she going to tell Nathan?

"I'm fine." She mustered a smile as she ceased her pacing, and gripped roughly onto the nearest counter top.

Unfortunately, her body deceived her, and she cringed when she felt the liquid pooling on the floor. Her water just broke.

Nathan's eyes widened, "Haley, what's going on?"

Another contraction ripped through her uterus, this time causing her to let out a shrill scream. "Oh God." She groaned, "Nathan, I'm in labor."

"Wh-what? What do you mean you're in labor?" He panicked, sweat already began to bead along his forehead.

"It means I'm having your freaking baby!" She screamed through the pain. "Do something, Nathan!"

"What? Oh my God…" Nathan had no idea what to do. How was he going to get to the hospital? The roads are closed. Shit, the roads are closed.

He could feel his blood pressure rising.

Leave it to baby Scott to turn an amazing day into a dramatic scene.

"Hales, what do I do?" He freaked out.

"Call 911! I don't care! Do something, dammit!" She screamed, as she slowly fell to the floor, gripping her sides.

"Oh shit." Nathan muttered under his breath, "Where the hell is the phone?" He searched frantically until he realized his cell phone was in his back pocket. Fumbling, he quickly pressed the buttons of the emergency hotline and muttered a string of curses under his breath.

"911, what's your emergency?" The operator answered with a calm tone.

"Hello? I need an ambulance. My wife is in labor. Her water just broke! Please, come as soon as you possibly can-"

"I'm sorry, sir. We only have two ambulances on duty tonight and they're both on their way to other emergencies-"  
"What the hell do you mean, you only have two ambulances? This is the 21st century, and my wife is having a baby!"

"Sir, you need to calm down." The operator spoke in a nasally tone.

"Don't tell me to calm down! My wife is in labor and I need to get her to a damn hospital-"

"Nathan!" Haley screamed, "It hurts so much."

Nathan ran over to Haley and gently squeezed her hand, all the while still on the phone with the inconsiderate operator.

"I'm sorry, sir. All roads leading to the hospital are closed. There's no way we'll be able to send an ambulance to your house."

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" Nathan continued to panic as Haley watched with wide eyes, praying for a miracle. "My wife is in pain, I need to get her to a doctor! Can't you send someone?"

"The roads are too dangerous for people to be driving. Even emergency vehicles are forbidden."

Nathan ran a hand through his hair, "What am I going to do?"

"You're going to have to help your wife get very comfortable and deliver the baby yourself."

"WHAT?" Nathan boomed, "How the hell am I going to do that? I'm not a doctor. I don't have the proper equipment-"

"Make sure your wife is lying in a vertical position- preferably on a bed, set up towels around the area. You're going to need a pair of scissors to cut the umbilical cord-"

"What if something goes wrong?" Nathan worried, "I can't- I can't do this. Oh God, I think I'm having a heart attack-"

"Sir, please calm down. You have to remain calm. Is this your wife's first baby?"

"No, third." Nathan rushed out.

"Okay, where is she now?"

"In the kitchen."

"Nathan, what's going on?" Haley asked after another contraction.

"How far apart are her contractions?"

"Uhh, I don't know, eight minutes."

"How long are they lasting?"

"NATHAN!" Haley shouted again, "I swear to God, we're never having sex again."

"Uh…" Nathan wiped the sweat from his forehead and swallowed hard, "Um, I think less than thirty seconds."

"Okay, you still have time. Do you think you can carry her to a bed?"

"I'll try." Nathan gulped, and pressed the phone to his ear before attempting to lift Haley.

"What the hell are you doing?" Haley asked weakly, gasping for a breath through another painful contraction.

"I'm going to have to deliver this baby-"

"What?" Haley screeched. "Where the hell is the ambu- ow, ow , ow."

"The roads are closed, there's no way to get you to the hospital." Nathan explained, climbing the steps two at a time, ignoring the excruciating pain in his own back.

"I don't care, just get this freaking kid out of me!" Haley screamed, collapsing on her back when Nathan gently placed her on their bed.

"Sir, are you still there?" The operator asked.

"Uh, yeah, sorry, I'm just helping my wife on the bed."

"Okay, you're going to have to strip her down below the waist, and try to hoist her up on an angle. Is there anyway you can tell how much she's dilated?"

"What does that even mean?" Nathan asked in a frenzy.

"How wide her vaginal canal has expanded."

"Oh my God, this is disgusting." Nathan cringed when he slowly peeled Haley's pants and underwear off.

Haley began to cry, "What do you mean I'm disgusting?"

"Baby, no, that's not what I meant, you're still beautiful-" Nathan swore, looking up from in between her legs. This was very different than anything he's ever done. To put it lightly, he'd been between Haley's legs more times than he could count, but never had he seen anything like this before. It was both disgusting and beautiful at the same time, and his respect for his wife just skyrocketed. "Just keep breathing, Hales, alright?"

"Ugh, God. I can't believe this is happening." Haley continued to cry. "You're never going to want to touch me again-"

"I thought you told me I'm not allowed to touch you?" He joked, desperately trying to lighten the mood.

Bad idea.

"Don't you dare make your stupid wisecracks now, Nathan Scott. Get this kid out of me!"

"Mommy! Daddy!" Lydia screamed, "What's going on?"

Shit, shit, shit, shit.

"Lydia, stay outside the door, okay? I'll be with you in a minute."

"Gross, are you guys having sex?" Jamie called out from the hallway.

"What's sex?" Lydia asked.

Nathan didn't even have time to process the fact that Jamie knew what sex was, or that Lydia was asking what it meant.

"Sir? Are you there?" The operator spoke again.

"Y-yeah, I'm here." Nathan answered.

"Do you think you can guess how wide the canal is opened?"

Nathan took a peek under the covers and fought a gag. How could something transform like that? He'd seen Haley naked a trillion times, but it never looked like this. Was it even supposed to look like that? He remembered watching a lady give birth on a video in biology back in highschool but he didn't pay attention, and now he desperately wished that he had.

"Uhh, I think maybe 6 or 7 centimeters…" Nathan guessed.

"Can you see anything?"

"Um, no it's just kind of bloody and wet…"

"Okay, the baby isn't ready to come out until 10 centimeters. How's your wife?"

Nathan looked up and found Haley drenched in sweat, breathing hard, and clenching her eyes, but smiling softly.

"Better than me, I think." He mumbled.

"Daddy! What's happening?" Lydia screamed from outside the door.

"Hales, just keep breathing, I'll be with you in a second, okay?"

"Uh-huh." She answered, barely audible, as she kept up her breathing exercises.

Nathan opened the door and poked his head out, "Guys, the baby is coming sooner than we think, so I have to help Mommy help get the baby out-"

"Can we come in?"

"Yeah, I wanna see!"

"Sorry guys, Mommy's in a lot of pain right now and she can't have anyone in the room, but I'll come and get you as soon as the baby comes out, okay?"

"The baby's hurting Mommy?" Lydia asked with tears welling in her eyes.

"No, no, it's just, um... " Nathan couldn't even think straight right now. "Uh, Mommy just needs to rest for a little while, so why don't you guys go downstairs and finish watching the movie. Jamie, please take care of Lydia, and try not to come upstairs unless it's a really big emergency."

"Okay, Dad." Jamie nodded, instantly maturing and ready to take care of his baby sister.

"Thanks Bud." Nathan ruffled his son's hair, then walked back into the bedroom where Haley was fighting another contraction.

"Hales, you doing okay, baby?" Nathan asked, coming to sit beside her and gently press a kiss on her palm.

She nodded softly, "Thank you… I know- ow. I know this is tough, but thank you. I love you."

"I love you too, Haley. We're going to get through this, I promise. Everything's going to be okay. In a few hours we'll get to meet our baby." An eager smile stretched over Nathan's lips.

"I hope-" She stopped to gasp for air, "I hope he or she looks like you."

Nathan smiled, "No matter what I'm going to love this baby so much."

"Me too." Haley whispered, squeezing his hand again. "You're so good at this."

"I'm trying the best I can." Nathan promised. "Come on, let's have a baby."

Two hours later, Haley was now fully dilated and ready to give birth. The 911 operator had talked Nathan through the process as he tried to remain calm. He had towels around and ready to wipe off the baby when it would be delivered.

"Keep pushing, baby, you're doing great!" Nathan encouraged as he stopped to wipe sweat from his forehead. He wished he could be by Haley's side and hold her hand, but he had to admit, actually delivering his child was a once and a lifetime experience (hopefully this will be the first and last time), but still, he felt extremely important.

Haley continued to huff, feeling completely exhausted, and screamed through the pain.

"I see a head!" Nathan shouted excitedly, "I see the head!"

"Keep pushing, Haley." The operator called out. Nathan had put her on speaker a while ago so she could assist while he spread Haley's legs to help her get more comfortable.

"You're doing so great, Hales. You're almost there. Keep pushing as hard as you can. You're doing so good, I'm so proud of you." Nathan coached.

Haley pushed while screaming as her fist clenched the sheets beside her. She didn't remember it hurting so much with Lydia… maybe because she had an epidural.

"Owww." She screamed, "Oh my God!" It hurt like a bitch.

"Almost there, keep going, Haley! You're so close." Nathan smiled when the head now breached.

Haley screamed one last time, pushing as hard as she could, and the baby slowly slid out into Nathan's open hands, as it let out a wailing scream.

"You did it! Oh my God!" Nathan shouted enthusiastically as tears jumped from the corner of his eyes, "We did it!"

The baby was screaming loudly as Nathan took the scissors and cut the umbilical cord. "I just delivered my baby!" He laughed through his happy tears. "I've never been this happy before, Hales!"

"We did it." Haley repeated and smiled groggily, "What did we have?"

"Huh?" Nathan asked as he placed the baby into the towel and wiped it clean, unable to take his eyes off of the beautiful, screaming creation.

Haley tried her best to sit up, "Is it a boy or a girl?"

Nathan was so caught up in the moment, he didn't even know. Looking down, and moving the towel slightly, he smiled excitedly. "A boy. Definitely a boy. He's gonna be a Daddy's boy, aren't you buddy?" Nathan smiled as he cradled the newborn into his chest, inhaling the strong scent of baby smell.

Tears now rained from Haley's eyes, "I wanna see him."

Slowly, Nathan took a seat next to Haley and showed her the raven black haired baby boy, and she couldn't help but giggle. He looked exactly like her husband; same nose, same mouth, and even the exact same freckle under his left eye. "He's beautiful." She whispered in awe. "I can't believe we made him."

"I can't believe I just delivered him." Nathan beamed proudly. "We did it. I'm so proud of you, you were great." He leaned down and pressed a passionate kiss against her lips.

"You did it. I knew you could." Haley gushed, "You were so brave, and delivered him better than any doctor. You're so amazing, baby."

"I did do pretty well, huh?" Nathan smirked cockily and handed his son over to Haley who eagerly took him in her arms, pressing a kiss against his hairy head. "I love him so much."

"Me too." Nathan smiled in awe. "I got him out in the nick of time!"

"Nicholas." Haley looked up into Nathan's warm blue eyes.

"What?"

"His name. Let's name him Nicholas. Nicholas Nathan Scott."

Nathan bit down on his lip to keep from crying harder. He never felt this proud in his life.

"He deserves to be named after his Daddy considering you delivered him, plus he looks like a spitting image of you." She gushed.

Nathan was speechless, and could only nod. "It's perfect. He's perfect. I love you, Haley. Thank you."

"No, thank you." She whispered, teary eyes. "I love you."

Nathan pressed another kiss upon her lips, before cradling Nicholas's tiny hand between his. "Hi Nicholas, welcome to the world, buddy. I'm so glad to see you, even though you surprised us."

Haley giggled, "That's your Daddy, baby. He just helped you come out of Mommy. He loves you so much, and he's the best Daddy in the world."

"Do you feel okay?" Nathan asked.

"I'm perfect." Haley gushed.

"Good." Nathan smiled exuberantly, "I'm going to get Lydia and Jamie. They've been dying for this moment."

Minutes later, Lydia and Jamie ran into the room with Christmas morning smiles stretched over their lips.

"Guys, this is Nicholas. Nicholas Nathan Scott."

"Sweet! I have a brother!" Jamie beamed. "He looks just like you, Dad!"

Nathan came up behind his son and placed a hand on his shoulder, "He does, doesn't he?"

"He's so cute and tiny!" Lydia gushed, "I love him, Mommy!"

"He loves you, too." Haley smiled, looking into Nathan's bright blue eyes. "I love you all."

Nathan couldn't take his eyes off his wife and three children. He didn't know how he got to lucky, but all he knew was that today he certainly had a snow angel looking down on him as he delivered his newest son.

**Ah, I hope this turned out okay. I literally know nothing about giving birth except for what I learned in my child study class two years ago haha, so I hope everything made sense. **

**Again, I owe a huge shout out to othfangirl, for she was the one who suggested this idea. I hope this did justice to your ideas. Thanks again for everything :) **


End file.
